Last Time In College
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Sasuke a student at the konoha college for repeted times meets a girl who changes everything. Rated T for language. SasuSaku. Please review.
1. Best of Luck

Last Time in Collage

**Last Time in College**

Chapter 1

Best of Luck

It was a Saturday afternoon the Konoha College was a bore at this time of day. Sasuke walked on the campus for awhile before he decided to go visit some of his friends. Sasuke was 20 years old, an average height of 6'0; he weighed 118 a little under weight. He is a very athletic man but is also a not so popular guy with the guys and most of the girls.

"Sasuke!" yelled his English teacher.

"What is it teach'?" asked Sasuke hoping it wasn't more work.

"Sasuke, you're failing all your classes' again." said his teacher.

"I know Mr. Hatake, but I'm working on it." said Sasuke.

His teacher sighed and then turned to the boys dorms. "Listen Sasuke, that's not good enough, you're grades have to go up now or you're staying in college for another year." He looked back at Sasuke.

"I'm trying. I'm just not ready." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Okay, here's the deal, you hire a tutor and if you can keep your grades up you'll graduate, but if you don't you're staying. Okay?" He asked studying Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, thinking. He looked over at the dorms, then over at the collage gates. "Who? No one would want to tutor a guy like me." Sasuke said with a hint of worry in his voice.

His teacher looked away. "Sakura Haruno. She's number one at the college. Who knows you may like her." He winked and walked off.

_Great._ Sasuke thought. _A tutor man this bites._

"Hey Sasuke!" one of his friends yelled snapping him out of his thought. "Are you coming to my dorm or not?" Sasuke's friend kicked a rock at him.

"No." Sasuke replied. "I'm going to research tonight." Sasuke moved out of the way of the rock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Later that day_

Sasuke knocked on Sakura Haruno's door praying she'd help him. She answered the door. "Hello." Sasuke said.

She looked at him for a moment. "Sasuke Uchiha." she said with no difficulty of realizing he was the Uchiha on the school grounds.

Sasuke looked at the floor. Not knowing what to say. "S-Sakura can you um t-tutor m-me." he stumbled on his words.

She looked at him. "I well. Just promise you won't be like the other guys." She looked at him for a minute.

Sasuke thought for a few minutes. "No problem. I'll do anything I just need to get out of college." Sasuke said jumping at his chance.

Sakura smiled. "Okay. Umm meet in your dorm room around 7:00 or 8:00." she said with some enthusiasm.

Sasuke almost jumped but held it in. "Sure. My dorm number is 1720."

"Okay I'll see you then." Sakura said. "Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke said walking away.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke had a feeling that Sakura was happy that she had to tutor the best soccer player in the village. Sakura couldn't wait until she could tutor him. For once she was happy to teach someone.

Sasuke walked around the school grounds for awhile before running into Naruto. Naruto didn't look happy to see him. Sasuke looked at his long time friend trying to figure out what had happened.

"Sasuke, I hate you." he said with out the slightest hesitation.

Sasuke stared at him hoping he was joking. "What did I do Naruto?" he asked.

"What did you do?! You turned down coming to our dorm room for a party for studying I can't believe that. This isn't you." Naruto yelled right in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto I'm failing again. This is my fourth year in college. I only needed one year for my career as a cop and then my back up was soccer, but that isn't happening."

Naruto snarled, turned away and left. Sasuke went back to his dorm room a little upset about what Naruto had said. He kicked the wall. "Damn him!" Sasuke yelled. "Who the hell does he think he is? He acts like my dad! I'm damn tired of that loser telling me what I can and can't do" Some one knocked on the door. Sasuke knew it was Sakura. "The doors open."

Sakura walked in. "Hey Sasuke." She looked at him for a moment. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, its fine Naruto just got on my nerves." said Sasuke.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Sakura.

"It's not a problem. Lets get started I guess." said Sasuke.

Sakura blushed. "Alright." Sakura said closing the door behind her. Sasuke grabbed a chair and pulled it over to his desk. "Here you go." Sasuke patted the chair. Sakura sat down.

"What's first?" Sasuke asked.

"How about we start with math?" Sakura asked.

"Alright." said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed a piece of paper from her bag. "Alright I brought a page of math problems. Their really easy so don't sweat it okay?" Sakura said.

"Alright. What's the first problem?" asked Sasuke.

"Alright, 9z54" said Sakura.

"So you would be z6. You would divide 54 by 9 which would make z6." said Sasuke. "Right?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment. "Right." said Sakura. Sasuke thought she looked surprised.

_I thought Kakashi said he was bad at math. _She thought. _He must not believe Sasuke can graduate. _

"Sakura what are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." replied Sakura.

"Alright." said Sasuke.

_A year later that same day..._

Sasuke leaned over towards Sakura. "Sasuke." said Sakura. He paid not attention.

"You so beautiful Sakura." He said.

Sakura blushed. "That means a lot coming from you."

"No problem. I am the nicest person at the college." He said leaning closer. "What do you think of me Sakura?"

Sakura blushed harder. "You're a nice guy handsome, strong and a helpful guy when it comes to people's problems."

"Thanks Sakura you're the first person to say that to me... ever" said Sasuke. Sakura leaned towards Sasuke. "Just don't tell anyone."

"What would I do that for?" She asked.

The two were less the two inches apart. Sasuke's hand was on top of Sakura's right hand, and Sakura's left hand was on Sasuke's knee.

"I guess your right." said Sasuke.

The two kissed. Some one opened Sasuke's dorm door. "S-Sasuke?" the person stammered. Sasuke and Sakura paid no attention. Sasuke knew it was Naruto. After a couple minutes Sasuke and Sakura drew apart.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto almost shouted.

"Nothing." said Sasuke.

"Yeah right." said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Naruto..." he said. Naruto looked at him. "Go to hell." Sasuke took a step forward and punched Naruto. Sakura stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Please stop." said Sakura.

"Alright." said Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed and walked away. "Go die Sasuke!" He yelled.

"I'll make sure I do that _fox boy._" Sasuke yelled with acid in his voice.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say, Snake?" he asked.

"I said I'll make sure I do that _fox boy._" replied Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and ran at Sasuke. Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke and took the punch.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled before he caught her. "Sakura, are you alright!?"

Sasuke laid her on the floor of his dorm. He didn't show it but he was worried he knew Sakura had a health problem, and that she had to wait till she had graduated from college before she could have the surgery. "Naruto what where you thinking? You could have killed here!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto was standing there stunned about what he had just done. "I-I." he stumbled.

"Damn it Naruto! speak the hell up!" Sasuke yelled.

"She just got in front of you. I-I didn't mean to." Naruto said.

"Get out of here Naruto." Sasuke snarled. "I was wrong to call you friend."

"But Sasuke." Naruto started.

"Now you freak!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto started off really upset about what he had just done. He kept thinking why Sakura had gotten in his way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the hospital. He was worried about Sakura. Her breath was shallow and she barely had a pulse. If her heart stopped Sasuke would have to do mouth to mouth. Luckily he had taken a class on CPR. "Sakura, hang in there." Sasuke told her. "I'm not going to let you die."

Sakura shivered. Sasuke held her closer. "You'll be alright. I promise." "S-Sasuke." Sakura weakly said. "Sakura I'm taking you to the hospital, okay." Sasuke said holding Sakura closer. "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you about my condition." Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't worry. It was none of my business." Sasuke told her. "Only tell me what I should hear alright." Sakura nodded weakly. Sasuke ran into the hospital.

"Shizune, Tsunade! Some one help!" He yelled.

"What is it kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Lady Hokage, Naruto punched Sakura. She's having trouble breathing. Please help." Sasuke pleaded.

Tsunade looked at Sakura then back at Sasuke. "Right. Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune, Tsunade's helper, ran out to her panting. "Yes My lady?" She asked.

"Get this girl to the ER immediately." Tsunade replied.

"Alright" said Shizune as she took Sakura out of Sasuke's arms. "Don't worry kid, we'll save her."

Shizune took Sakura to the ER. Sasuke turned toward the waiting room. "Wait kid." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, Lady Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to speak with you." She replied.

"Alright." said Sasuke.

The two both went to the waiting room. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." replied Sasuke.

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha ma'am." replied Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke, tell me what happened." said Tsunade.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I got in a fight and Sakura had told me not to do anymore fighting, and I did as told but then Naruto tried to punch me and Sakura got in front of me. I'm not sure why though. I know she has a very bad condition I'm not sure what it is called but she couldn't breathe and she can't have the surgery until she graduates, so Naruto almost killed her after that punch. That's all that happened." Sasuke told her.

"Thank you Sasuke." said Tsunade. "Are you related to Sakura at all?"

"No I'm her boyfriend" said Sasuke.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke intently. "She doesn't look like your type, Sasuke." She remarked.

Sasuke blushed. "She's not. But I love her. She's not like any other girl I've meant she doesn't care that I'm failing. She just wants to help me and be with Me." said Sasuke.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled. "You're a brave kid saving her like this. I'm sure you two will be great together." She told him before she stood to leave.

"Thanks ma'am." said Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled then left. Sasuke sat alone waiting he was worried sick about Sakura. He sat there for over two hours. Sasuke couldn't sit there much longer he needed something to drink. He stood up and went to the hospitals cafeteria.

"I hate hospitals." Sasuke said to himself.

He walked over to the vending machines. He dug in his pockets for a minute. "Damn it" Sasuke said quietly. He paid no attention to the man standing beside him.

"Sir you need a drink?" The man next to him asked.

"Yeah I do, but I shouldn't bother you about it." Sasuke replied.

"It's not a problem." The man said. "I'm Sazuki Haruno. You are?"

Sasuke looked at Sazuki intently. He wondered if he was related to Sakura at all. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. He didn't show it but he was a little jumpy about the man he had just meant.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." said Sazuki.

"Are you related to Sakura Haruno?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm her father." replied Sazuki. "Why?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm Sakura's boyfriend." He replied. "She's been in the ER for a couple of hours. My friend accidentally punched Sakura and she couldn't breath"

"Oh. I didn't know." Sazuki said. "Did you save her?"

"Yeah, I brought her here." Sasuke replied.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sazuki said.

"It's no problem Sazuki. I'd do anything for your daughter." said Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. Sazuki smiled back. "I think Sakura found the perfect guy." Sazuki said. Tsunade walked in. "Sasuke you can she her now." She said.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade." said Sasuke.

Sasuke followed Tsunade to the room Sakura was in. "Go ahead Sasuke." Tsunade said. Sasuke walked in to the room. Tsunade shut the door after Sasuke walked in.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"I'm glad you okay Sakura." Sasuke told her as he walked over to her bed side.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. "They said I can leave at any time today." She said.

"I'll take you to my house in a hour." said Sasuke.

"You're house?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah. I uh... want you to meet my parents and you know I can show you around." Sasuke replied.

"S-sure Sasuke... That would be alright." said Sakura.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll be back in a hour Sakura-chan." He said before he left. Sakura smiled to herself. Sasuke's parents where very wealthy as was Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke headed toward the college so he could excuse himself and Sakura from their classes. He picked up a few other things then went to pick up Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan." said Sasuke as he opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke smiled. He only smiled the way he did around her. "Come on." said Sasuke. He helped Sakura up. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said. Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek. "I'd do anything." said Sasuke.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." replied Sakura.

They where soon at Sasuke's house. "This is it." said Sasuke. Sakura stared for a moment. "My dad is working on the other so this is makeshift."

"Okay." Sakura said.

Sakura smiled. She was dating the Uchiha prodigy and his parents where rich. Sasuke helped Sakura out of the car. It started to drizzle. "Sasuke!" his mother yelled.

"Mother." said Sasuke.

Sasuke hugged his mother. "It's been awhile." his mother said. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, college and all." said Sasuke. Sakura smiled she never knew Sasuke was this happy since he was always so dark and mysteries.

"Sasuke who's this?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"This is Sakura Haruno... Um she's my um girlfriend." replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke that's great." His mother said.

Sakura smiled. "Hi." She said. Sasuke's mom smiled. "I'm Mikoto." Sasuke's mom said. Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm gonna show Sakura around." He said. "Come on Sakura." Sakura nodded. Sakura followed Sasuke into his house.

"And this is my room." Sasuke said as he opened a door.

"Sasuke... wow." said Sakura.

Sasuke got down on his knee. Sakura looked at him. "Sakura..." he started as he took Sakura's hand. "Well you marry me?"

"S-Sasuke." said Sakura. She hugged him. "Yes Sasuke. The answer is yes."

Sasuke had tears welding up in his eyes. Sakura had tears streaming down her face. Sasuke placed the ring on Sakura's finger. "I know we've only been going out for a little bit but I want to marry you Sakura" said Sasuke.

"I wanted to move on to Sasuke... Thank you" said Sakura.

Sakura hugged Sasuke tighter. "I'm always in love with one girl." said Sasuke. Sakura smiled and put her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll always love you" said Sakura.

"Let's go to the river." said Sasuke.

"Sure." said Sakura.

The two went outside the sun was now out. They both got in Sasuke's car. "You know what's weird." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him. "The rivers side had sand and everyone goes to swim there." Sakura laughed. She leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He blushed. Sasuke parked the car and they both got out.

"I still can't imagine this site when I'm not here" said Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura walked on to the sand. They both sat down.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" asked Sasuke.

"Have you talked to Naruto since he hurt me?" Sakura asked.

"No." replied Sasuke.

Sasuke took of his shirt and stood up. Sakura looked at him. Sasuke ran and jumped. Sakura looked for him. He hadn't surfaced. Then she saw his.

"Alright!" He yelled. "Come on babe!"

Sakura jumped into the river as well. Sasuke went under again and bumped against Sakura's leg. She jumped. Sasuke surfaced. "Damn this water is cold!!" He yelled. After two hours of swimming Sasuke and Sakura got out of the water. Twenty minutes later Sasuke and Sakura where lying next to a small fire.

"Fire or Ice?" Sakura asked.

"Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough hate To say that for destruction ice Is also great And would suffice." Sasuke recited.

"Robert Frost." said Sakura.

"Of course." said Sasuke. "I favor fire though."

"That makes two of us" said Sakura.

_End of chapter 1._


	2. When I See Your Smile

Last Time in College

**Last Time in College**

Chapter 2

If tomorrow never ended

Sasuke had gotten up and gotten back into the water. He waded farther into the water. Sakura watched as him as he went. Sasuke suddenly disappeared from Sakura's site. Sakura at first thought he was playing around but when he didn't surface she started to worry.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke!"

Sakura unzipped her shirt and jumped back in the water. _Damn it I can't see a thing..._

Sasuke struggled. Something had grabbed his leg. Sasuke couldn't breathe. He kicked at whatever had grabbed him. He managed to get away from its grasp. He surfaced.

"Sasuke!" he heard someone yell.

He gasped for air. He swam towards the shore.

"Sasuke!" he heard again...

He had dragged himself onto the shore. "Sakura!" he couldn't yell his throat hurt to much. Sakura swam to shore.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"My chest... It hurts." mumbled Sasuke.

"Breathe Sasuke. Just breathe" said Sakura.

"W-what happened?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know" she replied. She ran her hand over Sasuke's chest. "Just rest"

"It came from nowhere." Sasuke told her.

"Be quiet Sasuke" said Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura rubbed Sasuke's chest. Sasuke gasped for air. "Deep breath Sasuke" said Sakura. Sasuke tried to take a deep breath it only caused him more pain.

"Sasuke?"

"Get me to the hospital Sakura" said Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know." replied Sasuke.

"What hurts" Sakura asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "My chest, my side." He replied. Sakura gulped. Sasuke looked at her before he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He grabbed his chest.

"Sasuke you're having a heart attack" said Sakura.

"How could I?"

"You've over worked your heart." She whispered.

Sakura picked him up. He was too heavy for her. But she didn't care she needed to save his life. So she could pay him back for saving her life.

"Stay with me Sasuke"

Sasuke grabbed his chest. Sakura started to run. Sakura put Sasuke in the passenger seat then got in the drivers seat. She started the car. Sasuke reclined his seat then grabbed his chest.

"Hurry babe." Sasuke whispered.

"Don't talk Sasuke. Just sit still" said Sakura.

Sasuke took a deep breath another stabbing pain in his chest. Sakura rubbed Sasuke's arm and drove faster. "I'm not going to let you die" Sasuke smiled and grabbed his chest again.

_I wonder what's wrong... He's so healthy..._ Sakura thought. _My poor boy... Oh god..._

"Damn it!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke hang in there where almost to the hospital" Sakura told him.

Sakura parked the car. She got out quickly then she helped Sasuke out of the car. Sasuke's hand fell to his side. Sakura ran into the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Sakura.

Over the last year since Sakura had been admitted to the hospital after Naruto had punched her. Sakura and Tsunade had become very close.

"What is it Sakura?" she asked.

"Its Sasuke, he's having a heart attack" replied Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. Tsunade ran over and caught him. Sakura helped Tsunade with Sasuke.

"Shizune get him to the ER" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune ran in and helped Tsunade with Sasuke. Sasuke coughed up blood. Tsunade swore.

"Shizune I swear if you lose him I well kill you." said Tsunade.

"Yes my lady" said Shizune.

Shizune took Sasuke by herself. Tsunade went to talk with Sakura. She found her in the waiting room.

"Hey" said Tsunade.

"Hey" Sakura said quietly.

Tsunade hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged her back. "Please tell me he'll be okay." Tsunade hesitated for a moment. Then said, "He'll be okay." Sakura smiled and wiped the tears from her face. She had been through a lot in the past couple of years... With Naruto... Her boyfriend leaving her and then there was Sasuke... Proposing to her in his room. Twenty minutes before they had gone to the river Sakura had told Sasuke a secret. But then what ever it was happened...

"Sasuke is a great guy." Sakura said. "He proposed to me four hours ago."

"I'm so sorry." said Tsunade.

"H-he was so happy and then..." Sakura trailed off and started crying.

Tsunade hugged Sakura tightly. She rubbed Sakura's back. Sakura cried harder. A kid suddenly burst into the waiting room. It was Naruto. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." He whispered.

Sakura stood up and ran out. Naruto looked at Tsunade then at Sakura as she ran out to her precious boy friend _((Sasuke-bastered)) _car.

"Did I do something?" he asked Tsunade.

"No." Tsunade replied. "Sakura's just going through a hard time right now."

"Oh. I see" said Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. _What a knuckle head... He doesn't even ask about his best friend... What's with him?_

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

_Never mind..._ Tsunade thought.

"Sasuke had a heart attack." Tsunade told him.

Tsunade thought Naruto looked shocked. He was. Sasuke had never had heart problems.

"Have you called his parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I had Ino call them." Tsunade replied.

"INO PIG!! You had INO Pig call them!?" Naruto yelled

Tsunade now regretted talking to him.

"Couldn't Shizune have called them?" Naruto's face was red. "Or couldn't have you called them?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Well you couldn't have at least had some one that wasn't one of Sasuke's damn fan girls (No affiance to Sasuke fangirls... If there are any) call them?"

"I'm sorry Naruto I couldn't do anything"

Naruto nodded. Then looked at the exit. He shook his head. Tsunade looked at him for a moment then realized he was upset because Sakura had run out.

"Tsunade" A woman said.

It was Sasuke's mother... Tsunade stood up and walked over to her.

"Ms. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Lady Hokage." said Mrs. Uchiha.

"It's Tsunade." She said.

They both nodded. "Please just call me Mikoto" Sasuke's mother said. Sasuke's father snickered.

"It's Fugaku." He said.

"Alright." Tsunade said. "I'm sorry about Sasuke."

"Its not you're fault." Mikoto said. "Was he with Sakura?"

"Yes. He was." Tsunade replied.

Mikoto looked at her husband. He nodded.

"Where is she?" Fugaku asked.

"In Sasuke's car." replied Tsunade. "She's really upset.

"I'm going to talk to her" said Mikoto.

Tsunade nodded as did Fugaku. Mikoto went out to Sasuke's car. She opened the door.

"Sakura" she said.

Sakura looked up.

"Hey."

"H-hey Ms. Uchiha." Sakura said.

"It's Mikoto" She said.

Sakura nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"This must be hard on you." Mikoto said.

Sakura nodded but said nothing. She was to upset.

"Thank you for helping him like that. I'm glad Sasuke meant you."

"He's a sweet guy." Sakura whispered.

"I'm glad he acts well to you.' Mikoto said.

Sakura smiled but the started crying again. Mikoto put and arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"I can't lose him." Sakura cried.

"You won't I promise" Mikoto said.

_...In the ER..._

"We're losing him!" Shizune yelled.

"CPR" A doctor yelled.

A doctor started to do CPR on Sasuke. After ten minutes Sasuke was breathing again.

"Alright good work." said Shizune.

"Shizune, is that it?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Shizune replied.

"I'll move him into a room." Ino told her.

Shizune nodded and walked out of the ER. She went to the waiting room and looked around.

"Where's Sakura?" Shizune asked Tsunade.

"In her car" replied Tsunade.

As if she had been called in Sakura walked in with Mikoto. She was still crying though.

"Sakura... Would you like to see Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Come with me." Shizune said.

Sakura, Mikoto, Naruto, Tsunade and Fugaku followed Shizune. She opened the door to the room Sasuke was in.

"Thank you Shizune." Said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded and walked off. The four went into the room. Sasuke was asleep. Sakura, Fugaku, Naruto and Mikoto went to his bed side. Tsunade stayed at the door.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to tell his heart just... Gave out." replied Tsunade.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was so still she watched his chest move up and down as he took every shallow breath. Sakura started crying again.

"S-Sakura... D-don't cry" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you're okay?" Sakura asked.

"I've been better." He replied.

Sakura hugged Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his parents then at Tsunade Then at his blonde friend. He ran his hand through Sakura's hair. His mother smiled. His father just stood there. Naruto grinned.

"Fugaku talk to him." Sakura's mother whispered.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sasuke" his father said.

"Thanks dad" Sasuke said. "When can I leave?"

Tsunade looked at the wall then said, "Tomorrow evening" Sasuke looked at his parents again then at Naruto. Then at Sakura. Then he nodded.

"I'm staying with you." Sakura cried into Sasuke's shirt.

"Alright sweetheart you can stay with me." Sasuke said before he kissed the top of Sakura's head.

Mikoto smiled. Fugaku forced a smile then said, "We should be going, dear." Mikoto nodded.

"Bye mother... Same to you Father." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I'm real glad you're okay." Naruto said.

"I'm glad I saw you again."

Naruto smiled. Then turned towards the door.

"Bye Sasuke. Bye Sakura-chan" He said be fore he exited the room.

Sakura got in the bed with Sasuke as soon as his parents, Naruto and Tsunade where out of the room. Sasuke rubbed Sakura's back.

"I love you, Sakura"

"I love you to Sasu"

Sasuke smiled then whispered to Sakura, "I like that, Saku." Sakura blushed deeply, and then kissed Sasuke. The kiss lasted several minutes. Sakura wouldn't let Sasuke move out of the kiss. Sasuke smiled while Sakura's lips where still on his.

"Never done this before." Sakura said her lips not once leaving Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled again. His hand moved up Sakura's back. Sakura moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was asleep. Sakura smiled she kiss Sasuke lightly on the lips then closed her eyes. _He's doing better already... I'm so glad..._ Sakura thought before she drifted into unconsciousness.

_XxXxXxX The next day XxXxXxX_

"Sakura-chan you can let go now" Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes flittered open.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san" said Sakura.

"It's fine Sakura-chan." Sasuke told her.

Sakura got out of the hospital bed. Sasuke stayed in his spot. He was ordered not to move from the bed. Until 8:26 that evening. Sakura smiled.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Alright Sakura-chan." said Sasuke.

"Don't do anything to the nurses" Sakura said in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Fine, fine." said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke watched as Sakura left the room. Not his fault she was hot. Or that she was looking a little different.

"Hello Sasuke-san." It was his nurse. "How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Better." Sasuke told her.

The nurse smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"I need to draw some blood." She said.

Sasuke tensed. "I can't stand needles." The nurse laughed. Sasuke growled. The nurse noticed Sasuke had tensed again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sakura... Something's wrong." Sasuke shot out of the hospital be and ran out the door.

"Sasuke-san wait!" he nurse yelled but it was useless.

Sasuke was half way down the street when he noticed people staring at him. Mostly girls. One of the girls fainted. Sasuke realized immediately after that, that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"How the hell did I not know I wasn't wearing a shirt?" Sasuke asked himself before he started sprinting. "Sakura!"

Sasuke looked around ignoring the screaming fangirls. He then he saw her. Someone was hurting Sakura. He ran towards them.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun help!"

Sasuke ran at the man. Only to be hit in the back of the head by a crowbar. The man laughed.

"This is your savior?" The man laughed. "He's pathetic"

Sasuke stood back up. He felt weak. The man with the crowbar swung at Sasuke again. Sasuke was more ready this time and dodged it.


	3. If only I could see your face

Last Time in College

**Last Time in College**

Chapter 3

If only I could see your face

Sakura looked at Sasuke intently. _Why did he choose now to go on a trip?_ Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek. "I'll be back in a week. No worries." Sakura wasn't to sure. Sasuke always seemed to get into trouble no matter what had caused it.

"But Sasuke-kun! I don't want to be alone for a week!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura, love, listen I have to go I'll be back as soon as they let me. Sakura if this works out we'll be able to afford a house of our own." Sasuke told her.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke had won again. No matter what she did she could not deny anything he had to say. He was always right. She had to admit she was getting tired of sharing a house with Sasuke's parents. They would never leave her alone.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm staying in a hotel till you get back." She stated.

Sasuke burst out laughing. He dropped the bag he was carrying. "Or course Sakura, love. I'll give you the money in a minute." He hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura hugged him back.

"Don't fight with anyone Sasuke." She whispered.

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. He stared at her until she met his gaze. "I'll try. For you love, but only if that is what you wish." Sakura smiled.

"It is." She said.

"Then I well try not to fight."

Sakura hugged Sasuke again. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face when he didn't hug her back "Sasuke are you ok-..." Sasuke kissed Sakura before she couldn't finish her sentence. Sakura didn't pull away she kissed him back. His arms around her waist. Her arms around his waist holding him close.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke mumbled with his lips still on hers.

Sasuke heard a moan coming from Sakura's throat. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura fell back Sasuke fell with her. If it weren't for the fact that it started raining the two wouldn't have stopped.

"Here's the money for the hotel." Sasuke told Sakura as he handed the money.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said. "Do you mind dropping me of at a hotel Sasuke?"

"Sure love." Sasuke answered. "I'm guessing you'll rent a car?"

"Yeah." Sakura told him.

He handed her three hundred more dollars. "That should be enough for a nice looking car."

"Sasuke. I have my own money." Sakura told him.

"I know Sakura, love. It's just because I care so much about you." Sasuke said he put his hand on Sakura's cheek. "I love you."

Sakura put her hand over Sasuke's. "I love you too sweetheart." Sasuke kissed Sakura again. "Let's go." Sakura stood up. Sasuke soon after. He opened the car door for Sakura. Sakura got in Sasuke shut the door. Sasuke got in the drivers seat. He started the car and pulled out of the drive way. He put his hand on Sakura's knee.

"Sasuke I'd never want anyone else to drive me anywhere." Sakura told him.

"I'm glad." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke looked up. He had been paying no attention to the rode. He glanced at his wedding ring then at Sakura's. "Sasuke red light." Sakura told Sasuke quietly. Sasuke stopped. The car jerked forward.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura I didn't do that..." Sasuke whispered. He looked out the back window.

The car jerked again. "Shit. Sakura some ones ramming us." The car jerked forward again. Sasuke cursed under his breath. "Sakura hold on." Sasuke sped forward just barely missing a few bystanders. Sasuke slammed on the break. Just as another car sped out of nowhere and hit his car.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke coughed up blood and smiled. The car that had been ramming them had followed them. It slammed into the back of Sasuke's car. His car flipped over.

"S-Sakura... I love you-." Sasuke was cut off as He and Sakura both coughed up blood.

Sasuke unbuckled Sakura's seatbelt. "Get out... Sakura please." Sakura was barely conscious. She unbuckled Sasuke's seatbelt. Sasuke fell a few inches and coughed. "Not with out you Sasuke."

"Sasuke, I'll save you don't worry."

"Sakura... Try to kick the door open..." Sasuke whispered.

"If I get out of the car. You stay awake Sasuke. You hear me?" Sakura said.

"I well I swear" Sasuke promised.

Sakura moved into a position that allowed her to kick at the door. She kicked the door five times. The fifth time the door flew open. She slowly pulled herself out of the car. She stood up slowly. She used the car as balance.

"Sakura! Sakura, love, I can't move..." Sasuke said the worry was evident in his voice.

"Sasuke, listen just talk to me I'll get the door open." Sakura said.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura started to pry the door open. She realized there where paramedics everywhere. Along with a couple of cop cars. She got the door opened.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Sakura... I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him from the car. He groaned. Sakura realized Sasuke had a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. Sakura pulled Sasuke ten feet from the car before she collapsed.

"Sakura. Don't. Die." Sasuke whispered.

The next thing Sasuke knew was he was in an ambulance. He wanted to ask if Sakura was alright. But he didn't. _If I stay quiet they won't ask questions..._ Sasuke started to cough.

"Hold him down he might break a rib if he sits up" Sasuke heard a paramedic say.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed. He felt a sharp pain in his arm after someone accidentally hit him. He bit his lip. _How the hell do they expect me to answer questions if I'm in this much pain?!_

"Sir?" One of the medics asked.

"Where is my wife?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Don't worry sir your wife is fine." The medic answered. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know what happened."

"Think sir." The medic said.

"I'll kill you if you call me sir again." Sasuke growled. "A car kept ramming us I tried to get away but another car slammed into us and then the car that was ramming us slammed into the back of my car."

The medic thought for a second then asked, "Have you been drinking?" Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"Do you think my wife would have let me drive if I were drunk?" Sasuke almost yelled.

"Its just a question." The medic said.

"I don't fucking care if it's just a question!" Sasuke yelled. "Where's my wife?!"

"Listen dude or whatever your wife is already at the hospital she's being treated right now. So please calm the fuck down or I will have you arrested." The medic answered.

Sasuke growled but said nothing. The medic smiled.

"I want to see my wife." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm afraid you can't sir." The medic said.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke asked.

"She's in a coma."

"That's not possible." Sasuke said.

The medic shook his head. "Sorry sir. But she had taken a bad hit when your car crashed. It's a miracle that she's still alive. Hell it was a miracle that she was able to pull you from the car and walk ten feet away." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me that ten minutes ago?" Sasuke growled.

"Because you would have been to mad to reason with me." The medic said.

"Why the hell wouldn't you think I'd be calmer now!?" Sasuke yelled. "I should kill you!"

The medic sighed. "Looks like some ones going to be restrained at the hospital." Sasuke glared at the medic. But then turned his head.

"Have you told her mother and father yet?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"No." The medic replied.

"What about my parents?"

"No."

"Why the hell not! They need to know!" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura was hurt before her heart almost stopped! They called her parents! I got hurt they called my parents! Why the hell didn't you call them yet!?"

"I have no authorization to call them. That's Lady Tsunade's job."

"Lady Tsunade would have called them already! She cares about Sakura!"

The medic growled then put his hand on Sasuke's chest. He then pushed down. Sasuke let out a cry of pain. The medic had broken his ribs.

"You bastered, you broke my ribs..." Sasuke tried to yell.

"Be quiet or I'll break your shoulder." The medic growled.

Sasuke fell silent. Then he spoke. "You're under arrest" The medic looked confused.

"Anything you say can and well be used against you in the court of law."

"What are you talking about?" the medic asked.

"I'm talking about how you just assaulted a navy officer."

The medic shuttered. "You killed my father you bastered." Sasuke shook his head. Then said, "My uncle did." The medic laughed.

"Yeah right." He snarled.

"I don't lie."

"Every soldier lies."

"Not every one."

"You haven't told your wife." The medic growled.

"She knows what I do as a living."

The medic turned to the driver and said something in Spanish. The driver nodded.

"Your going to pay for lying." The medic snarled.

"Kill me? Oh please do! Sakura's probably already dead! You probably already killed her!" Sasuke yelled.

The medic grabbed a gun that Sasuke had been carrying. Sasuke swore. The medic held the gun to Sasuke's chest.

"Go ahead shoot you bastered. Kill me!" Sasuke yelled.

The medic pulled the trigger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright chapter 3 done tell me watcha think please review.


	4. If You Die I Die

**Last Time in College**

Chapter 4

If You Die I Die

Sasuke opened his eyes. '_Was he dead?_ _No he was still in the back of the ambulance.' _There was no blood. He smelled gun powder but that didn't matter. What mattered was he wasn't dead. He looked at the Grach MP-443 in the medics hand then realized he had shot every bullet during practice and that he hadn't reloaded. _Thank god_. He thought.

"My bad." Sasuke said.

He punched the medic. "Cya loser"

"If I die you die." The medic growled

Sasuke paid no attention. He jumped up kicked the doors open and ran. Luckily the idiot medic had parked in the back allies of the Leaf. Sasuke knew them all to well. He started to jog toward the hospital. He hurt all over his ribs his arms his legs. Everything was in pain. It was like a blazing fire. Just twice as bad. But he didn't care He just wanted to see Sakura... He just wanted to smell her hair feel her warm breath on his face. He didn't care that it was his least favorite smell he loved it with her. He couldn't believe anything now... What was the truth?

"Tsunade!" He yelled as soon as he opened the doors to the hospital. As soon as the copper smell reach his nose his fell to his knees. "My god what the hell is with the smell of blood?!"

"Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Where's-..." Sasuke gagged. "Tsunade?"

"Working on Sakura." Shizune replied. "What happened to you?"

"Medic… tried…. to… kill…. me." Sasuke replied. "Is Sakura alright?"

"She may be in a coma, Sasuke." Shizune replied sadly.

Sasuke froze instantly. _The medic was telling the damn truth... Damnit!_ Sasuke thought... "Did you call her parents? Did you call my Parents?" Sasuke asked. Shizune nodded.

"They've been notified." She replied.

"Good..." Sasuke muttered.

Shizune rubbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Take it easy, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"Is there a place where I can sleep?" He asked.

"Sure follow me." Shizune replied.

Sasuke followed Shizune into the break room. "The break room?" Sasuke asked. Shizune nodded.

"I'll allow it." She said. "You can sleep on the couch"

"Thank you Shizune." He said.

"Anytime." She said before she left.

Sasuke laid down on the couch and fell asleep. A few hours later, apparently, something slammed against a wall. Sasuke shot up.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke yelled.

Shizune walked into the room. "Sorry Sasuke, Tsunade is upset she broke another wall, get some more rest." Sasuke nodded and laid back down. Shizune left the room. _'I hate hospitals' _his inner self said. _'I wonder when I'll get to see Sakura again.' _Sasuke woke up after a few more hours of sleep. He rubbed his eye's and looked around. The break room was bright. Light shown in from the window. He stood up and stretched.

"I hate couches." Sasuke muttered to himself he walked out of the break room.

"Oh good morning Sasuke" Shizune said. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I guess. My chest hurts…" Sasuke replied. "Who put this cast on my arm and what's with the sling..? I know my shoulders dislocated but hey I'm an Uchiha."

"Tsunade did Sasuke…" Shizune replied. "She cares about Sakura and you."

Sasuke smiled. "Can you thank her for me?" Shizune nodded. "Can I see Sakura now?"

"No.. I'm sorry Sasuke." She replied. "Her parents are with her… They don't want you near her. They think you're a threat towards her life."

Sasuke took a step back in disbelief. "I didn't do anything…. I was just…" Sasuke hoped he wouldn't start crying.

"Sasuke…." some one said from behind him.

"Tsunade… I-I-" Tsunade stopped him.

"Please leave." She said.

Sasuke glanced at Tsunade. "No… Not without Sakura." Sasuke said firmly. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Leave now Sasuke!" She shouted.

"No!" Sasuke shouted back. "Not without Sakura!"

"Get out of my hospital Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled. "Or shall I call the cops?"

"Sakura's my wife! I want to see her!" Sasuke snarled.

Tsunade nodded towards Shizune. Shizune picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"I want to see Sakura!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that!"

"Tsunade please! I love her…"

Sasuke and Tsunade both fell silent. A cop walked into the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem Lady Tsunade?" He asked.

"Mr. Uchiha refuses to leave." Tsunade said.

"I want to see my wife!" Sasuke yelled.

"Her parents don't want you to see her." Tsunade said.

"Please come with me Mr. Uchiha" He said.

"Not with out Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

The cop grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Come on sir." He said. Sasuke pushed the cop away.

"Tsunade! Let me see Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"No." She said simply. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke growled. "The hell you are!" Sasuke yelled. He jumped at Tsunade only to be tackled by the cop. "Get off of me!"

"You're coming with me." The cop said.

Sasuke struggled. "I'm a Naval officer you have no right do this!" Sasuke yelled. The cop hesitated for a moment. But the let go of Sasuke.

"What do your think you're doing?" Tsunade asked.

"He's of higher authority then I am." The cop said.

Tsunade sighed. "He's a citizen in my hospital… Please remove him." She said. The cop nodded and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook it off.

"Get lost." Sasuke said firmly.

"Sir she asked you to leave. Please leave." The cop said.

"What's you're name kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Hikaru." The cop replied.

"Your in a buncha trouble you idiot." Sasuke said.

Tsunade angry. She punched Sasuke. "I said get out of my hospital Sasuke!" She yelled. Sasuke felt a bone brake. It was his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"You don't give a damn about me." Sasuke shouted.

He looked at Shizune. "You lied." Shizune looked confused and upset. Poor girl. The anger in Tsunade's eyes has disappeared. Now there was only pain and sorrow.

"That's not true Sasuke." She said.

"You broke my shoulder!" Sasuke shouted. "You won't let me see Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" She muttered.

"You know what, screw you and screw this hospital!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm leaving. For good!"

Sasuke snapped his shoulder back in place and ran out of the hospital. "Sasuke wait!" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke was gone. For good. Tsunade had messed up. Messed up badly. What had she done? For one destroyed Sakura's marriage. Second she may have put the hospital in danger…


End file.
